Ten Times As Sweet
by Mingsmommy
Summary: Co-written with Kristen Elizabeth for Elialys Birthday. Happy Birthday, Ambre! Warning: Authors are not responsible for tooth decay resulting from reading this fluffy fic. Please read responsibly and brush teeth before, during and after.


**Co-written with Kristen Elizabeth for Eliayls…Happy Birthday Ambre! You're our favorite French girl!**

**Disclaimer: We not only own CSI, we are CSIs. We write, direct and produce procedural dramas and then at night, we solve crimes using science. But our meds should be kicking in any day now. We are making no money from this fic.  
**

**Rating:** 'F' for Fluffy and 'C' for Cheese  
**Spoilers: **Too much sugar spoils your dinner.

Warning: Authors are not responsible for tooth decay resulting from reading this fluffy fic. Please read responsibly and brush teeth before, during and after.

* * *

A pink blur from toes to neck sped down the hall and threw herself down on the sofa.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The blue eyed cherub beamed at her parent, excited words tumbling out in a too loud squeal. "It's today! It's today!"

Sara tapped her daughter's nose. "Inside voice, Aubrey." Smiling indulgently, she eyed her three year old. "Yes, today is the day."

Gleefully clapping, the littlest Grissom rose from the sofa and bounced around the coffee table, singing, "Yay! Yay! Yay! It's today! It's today! It's today!"

Capturing the girl's hands, Sara tugged lightly. "Sweetie, Daddy is sleeping."

"Not anymore he's not." Bleary eyed and tousle haired, Grissom was proppedagainst the wall, wearing sweat pants and a "World's Best Daddy" t-shirt.

Aubrey's eyes filled with sudden, remorseful tears. "I sorry, Daddy."

Sighing, shaking his head slightly, her father held out his hand. "S'ok, doodlebug." When the miniature Sara slipped her small hand against his fingers, he swung her up in his arms. "But you're going to have to learn to use that inside voice. What if you woke baby sister?"

Giggling, the little girl put her head down on his shoulder. "Silly Daddy. Baby sister's not awake, she's still in Mommy's tummy."

Smiling at his wife over their daughter's head, he replied, "But baby sister won't always be in Mommy's tummy. She'll be in her bassinet soon."

Solemnly, Aubrey nodded. "Baby sister is coming soon."

"That's right. And what's happening today?" He asked gently.

Reenergized suddenly, Aubrey crowed. "It's today! It's today!"

Hiding a grin behind her hand, Sara asked. "Glad you have full hearing now, babe?"

Wincing, he rubbed the offended ear. "I don't think I have it anymore." He set the squealing machine down on the floor. "Are you going to go to the  
airport with us?"

Nodding, his child answered him in an exaggerated whisper. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Grinning, he inquired. "And are you going to the airport in your pink footie pajamas?"

"No, Imma wear my new red and yellow dress with the ladybugs on it cause you said fruit likes bugs."

Somewhat mystified, Grissom looked at his wife. Wearing a completely baffled look of her own, Sara shrugged.

"I think I said insects like fruit and flowers."

A look of consternation passed over Aubrey's face. "Oh." She thought for a moment. "But fruit could like bugs, right?"

Grissom blinked at his child, completely unsure how to answer such a query.

Always more direct, Sara questioned. "Why do you want to know, Aubrey?"

"'Cause Ambre's a pear and I wants her to be happy here with us." She nodded her curly head for emphasis and both of her parents laughed.

"Au pair, sweetie." Sara stroked a hand over her daughter's cheek. "It's French; it means 'on par' or 'equal to.' It means while Ambre is here with  
us, she's a part of our family. She'll help me and Daddy take care of you…"

"And baby sister," Aubrey added, pressing a soft cheek against Sara's protruding belly.

"And baby sister," her mother affirmed. "And we'll all have fun together as a family."

"Family is 'portant," she nodded.

"Yes, it is. Now, why don't you and Daddy go get you dressed and I'll make us some breakfast before we go to the airport to pick up Ambre." Gently,  
she pushed the child towards Grissom.

"She's not a pear?" The girl titled her head quizzically.

"No, sweetie. She's not a pear…but from everything I've learned about her, I can tell you she's ten times as sweet."


End file.
